Once Upon a December
by Mrs. Scott Summers 24601
Summary: Cosette is a young teenage girl working as a maid in the castle of Cair Paravel. In another kingdom known as Evanesca (Eh-va-ness-ka), King Dimitri and Queen Anastasia are looking for their lost daughter along with Anastasia's grandmother Raziel. All that Cosette remembers is that she loved her parents and her necklace that she's kept for years. Edmund/OC


**Once Upon a December**

**Summary:** Cosette is a young teenage girl working as a maid in the castle of Cair Paravel. In another kingdom known as Evanesca (Eh-va-ness-ka), King Dimitri and Queen Anastasia are looking for their lost daughter along with Anastasia's grandmother Raziel. All that Cosette remembers is that she loved her parents and her necklace that she's kept for years. King Edmund is feeling a strange connection to this young maid. Is it a coincidence that Raziel and Cosette know the exact same lullaby? Edmund/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Anastasia. But both are very good.

**Chapter One: Separation Recap**

**Narrator's POV**

There is a kingdom in the realm of Narnia known as Evanesca. In this kingdom, they were ruled by King Dimitri and Queen Anastasia, my granddaughter. They loved each other very much. Especially when Anastasia was separated from her grandmother when the rest of her family was murdered by the Romanov curse made by Rasputin.

The king and queen had a beautiful daughter. She had her mothers' light skin, her great grandmothers' blue eyes, and her father's dark brown eyes. Her name was Cosette.

Although very young and energetic, she is very mature and intelligent for her age. Cosette loves to read and learn as much as she loves to play with her mother and father. She loved her parents very much, and her parents loved her just as much.

When dear Cosette turned eight years old, Dimitri announced a feast in honor for his daughters' birthday. Dimitri and Anastasia invited many nobles and neighboring kingdoms.

Cosette played with the royal children when they would celebrate for any occasion. She was friends with them all, but her best friend was young Prince Caspian the tenth. When she once wanted to play knights with wooden swords, Caspian was not prejudice because she is a girl, he was the one to play with her. They had a brother/sister relationship, never one without the other.

So there was Raziel in a carriage riding to go to her granddaughter, Anastasia's kingdom. She still remember when Anastasia told her that she won't marry anyone if it's not Dimitri. And who was she to deny true love to her Anastasia. For Cosette's birthday, Raziel got her a music box and necklace that looks just like Anastasia's but in silver and blue. On the back of the necklace, the words 'together forever' engraved.

The two dancing figure in the music box were Dimitri and Anastasia in royal clothing. Dancing to the same lullaby that Anastasia and Raziel sang, 'Once Upon a December'. Anastasia and Raziel decided to sing the song to dear Cosette.

As the carriage is nearing the breathtaking castle, Raziel could see her beautiful great granddaughter running down the steps. Her brown locks bouncing on her shoulders, her lavender colored dress flowing in the wind, her bright smile, and the twinkle in her eyes.

At the feast, everyone dances to the musicians song. Dimitri is dancing with Cosette. The young girl is trying to dodge her father, playing with him. Dimitri smiles as he tries to catch his little girl. He finally catches her and spins her around. She laughs and smiles at her father. Anastasia watches her husband and daughter amused.

Raziel and Anastasia talk about Cosette and her future. They want to make sure that she can follow her own path just as Anastasia had when she wanted to marry Dimitri. Anastasia decided that Cosette can make decisions of her own if her and Dimitri approve. Raziel agreed with her granddaughters decision.

When gifts were given, Cosette received beautiful dresses, a tiara from her father, a doll from her mother, a small sword of her own, a puppy she named Pooka after the puppy her mother had, some new books, and the silver and blue music box from her great-grandmother.

Suddenly, the great hall went silent and the torches dimmed a little. A figure walked into the hall wearing black monks robe. He had a glowing green cylinder with a skeleton on the top, attached to his hip by a rope. 'This could not possibly be Rasputin,' Anastasia thought. 'He was killed, turned to nothing. And that power glass was destroyed, I'm sure of it.'

The figure took his hood off to reveal a younger version of Rasputin. He had large black eyes, an evil smile of yellow teeth, bushy eyebrows, and long hair that reached above his shoulders.

"Rasputin? It is impossible, you died. Anastasia destroyed that power core herself. It should have killed you!" Dimitri exclaimed in confusion, shock, and anger. He put his daughter behind him protectively. She held onto her father's cloak in a tight grip. She was afraid of this man already. 'Who is Rasputin?' Cosette thought.

As if she thought it could protect her, Cosette gripped her necklace and held onto her music box that was in her pocket.

"Rasputin is dead. But for I am his son, Lucifer. I have come for revenge upon my father's death. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a loved one for a loved on. Hand over your daughter and I shall leave the rest of you in peace." Lucifer said and held out his bony taloned hand to where Cosette was hiding.

"Never. You will never have my daughter. Guards!" Dimitri yelled. The guards went to take Lucifer out, but said man held his hands out and the guards flew back and hit the walls. Dimitri looked down to his little girl. "Run to your mother." He whispered. She nodded and ran to Anastasia and Raziel who were guided by guards and servants to a hidden passage in the wall.

"My king!" one of the guards yelled.

"Dimitri!" yelled Anastasia and Raziel.

"Papa!" Cosette yelled. Dimitri ran to the hidden passage with his grandmother-in-law, his wife, and daughter. The door was closed off and the guards led the king, queen, princess, and the queens grandmother through the tunnel.

The tunnel led to a secret entrance that led to the docks of the kingdom. The royal family was taken to a ship that was always prepared for reasons like this.

It was difficult to get through, because it was pouring buckets of rain. The wind whipped, but it was not too strong. Dimitri held onto Raziel and Anastasia, who was holding Cosette close.

The family boarded the ship and set sail to a neighboring kingdom for help. They prayed to Aslan that help would be granted to stop the threat that promised the death of their little girl. Cosette was afraid of herself getting taken away from her papa, mama, and grandmama, she didn't want to leave them, yet she didn't want them to get hurt or worse, killed. She was afraid either way.

As they sailed through the sea, a strong storm blew through the eaves, causing the boat to sway dangerously. Cosette was hiding behind a few barrels as her parents were trying to help the crew steer the ship. Raziel was helping the injured crew of the ship that helped them escape.

The ship swayed deeply causing Cosette to roll portside at the edge. She looked to the sky as thunder clouds rolled in. Suddenly a bolt struck and hit the sail, causing the rope to snap loose and swing around hitting young Cosette, making her fall of the ship and into the strong waters.

She swan as much as her body could, the salt water burned her eyes and throat. She spotted a small boat and climbed into it. She could hear her father calling her name out. She called back for help, but the ship went one way and her boat the other way, separating the family.

A huge wave rolled in, making Cosette's boat sail out of sight from the ship. Cosette hit the boat and fell unconscious.

Dimitri, Anastasia, and Raziel sailed alive to a nearby kingdom known as Druidia. They asked for help to find their little girl, informing them of the threat from Lucifer. They agreed to help and searched kingdoms, villages, sea shores, but could not find young Cosette Romanov.

The three adults grieved the separation and loss their little Cosette. They didn't want to believe that she was dead. So they kept searching and did not stop. Any girl that they thought was her was brought into questioning about her, the necklace, and music box.

Meanwhile Cosette woke up in her boat at a sea shore, not remembering anything at all. Around her neck, she found a silver and blue necklace along with a small box with the same colors. She found that it was a music box.

Young Cosette began to walk around and found a kingdom known as Cair Paravel. She was taken in by a woman named Grunhilda, there Cosette told her her name, her necklace, her music box, not remembering anything about her family, and arriving in the mysterious boat at the seashore.

Grunhilda was a maid working at Cair Paravel, so she decided that her adoptive daughter should help her out with work.

Dimitri, Anastasia, and Raziel Romanov still grieved the loss, but never gave up trying to find her. Someday the three eldest Romanov's and the young Cosette's oath will connect and they will be happy again.

But they will face many dangers before the family could reunite again. Lucifer will not stop until he gets his revenge on the Romanov's. He swore on the blood of his father that he will avenge his death, no matter what obstacle.

**A/N: Please review, it would make me very happy. Love ya. 8^)**


End file.
